Full Blood Vampires: Gaara love story
by gaarablack
Summary: another Gaara bender gender story. it's a vampire story. Gaara, and Hinata her bestfriend are on the run. Gaara promise her boyfriend Neji that she would keep her safe. but can she do that in the Akatsuik lair? rated for cussing, and other stuff.
1. hunting

I watched as the rain soak everything outside. I sighed.

'I wanted to hunt, but not now. I hate rain.'

I thought.

"Gaara?"

A voice said behind me. I knew this voice.

"What is it Hinata?"

I asked not turning towards her.

"You haven't fed."

She said. I could sense the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine."

I replied.

"Your eyes are turning black."

She said.

"I'll be fine."

I said turning towards her. .

"You c-c-could… um?"

She stutters. I cocked my head at her.

"What is…"

Then it hit me.

"Gaara you…"  
>"No."<p>

I stated turning away from her.

"But you haven't fed."

"I said no."

I said to her. I couldn't believe she would bring it up. I told her no so many times, and she still.

"You let me feed from you… so why can't I do the same?"

She asked. I watched her reflection in window. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm going hunting."

I said grabbing a coat. Hinata smiled a little.

"Ok."

She nod. I opened the door to walk out, but stopped and turn towards her.

"Don't open the door for anyone. I mean it Hinata."

I said before walking out into the rain. I pulled my hood up over my head, and jumped to the nearest rooftop. After about half an hour I found my first pray. He seemed like the kind of guy Temari would go for.

'No don't think about those traitors.'

I told myself. I watched the guy for a few more seconds before I pounced. I landed right behind him, and sank my fangs into his neck. After about three seconds I felt my blood begin to boil.

'Werewolf blood!'

I thought alarmed. I release the guy, and fell to the ground. I screamed in pain. I watched as my veins went from a vary light blue, to black as the wolf's blood burned it.

"Got one."

A male voice said above me. He turned me onto my back, and opened my mouth. He dripped something into it, and the burning stopped. After that I blacked out.


	2. What's Your Name? a Vamps Whereabouts

I woke up to my flesh feeling burned, and in a dark small room. It had no window expect for a hole in the cling, which had bars.

"So your awake?"

A male voice said above me. I looked up to the guy that I had bitten earlier. I hissed at him.

"Where am I?"

I demanded. He shook his head, and left. My mind wanders to Hinata. She was all alone, and would get worry. I had to get out of here, but before I could think of something a guy jumped into the room.

"So what's your name cutie?"

He said looking me up, and down.

"Where am I?"  
>I demanded again. He chuckled.<p>

"Your in no condition for demands vamp. Now tell me your name?"

He asked again with a smirk.

"Tell me, or I'll kill you."

I threaten. He tilted his head back laughing.

"Your joking right? I have you capture, and you think I'm scared? You're a funny vamp."

He said laughing again. I growled at him my eyes turning red.

"I thought werewolves growled, and vampires hiss?"

The guy from earlier said jumping into the room.

"Where am I?"

I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on baby we just have a few questions for you."

"Kiba stop flirting, and get on with it. This is such a drag."

The second guy said yawning.

"Aww! Shika your no fun."

Kiba playfully whined. They were getting on my nerves now.

"And if I don't answer?"

I asked.

"Then your no use to us, and we'll have to kill you."

Kiba said grinning at me.

"So just tell us, and we'll let you go."

Shika said. I hissed at him.

"I'll take that as a no I guess?"

Kiba said looking at Shika.

"Now what?"

Shika asked shrugging.

"We don't need her."

Kiba replied.

"So who should do it?"

"Tenten's been bitching, so she could take care of 'it' I guess?"

When he said 'it' he pointed his head towards me.

"What's taking so long?"

A female voice asked above head. A girl jumped into the room.

"She's not talking."

Kiba said shrugging like it was nothing. The girl turned to me with an overly sweet smile.

"Hey sweetie what's your name?"

She asked I looked at her like she was crazy. Oh wait dogs are crazy. I glared at her. She sighed.

"You two out."

Kiba order. They nod, and jumped out of the room. Kiba turned towards me with a smirk.

"What?"

I spat.

"All I need from you is your name, and the whereabouts of a few vamp. That's all."

He took a step forward while I took one back.

"I don't give info."

I muttered. He smirked, and trapped me between him, and the wall behind me. Both hands on the side of my head, and his face an inch away from mine.

"Do you value your life?"

He asked.

"Go to hell!"

I shouted at his face.

'I have to get out of here.'

I thought. He sighed, and took a step back.

"Name now."

He demanded.

"Gaara."

I growled.

"No that wasn't so hard."

He said chuckling a little.

"Who are you looking for?"

I asked.

"The Hyugas, and we know that you know where they are."

My eyes widen.

'The Hyugas? That means Hinata!'

I thought in a panic.


	3. If I Take You To Her Can come With Her?

"So you do know then?"

He asked acting slid.

"No."

I answered.

"Oh I think you. Well you smell like you been with one at lease."

He sniffed the air around me.

"So tell me where Neji, and Hinata Hyuga are. And we'll let you go unharmed Kay?"

"I don't where Neji is. We haven't seen him in months, and as for Hinata. I would die before I tell you."

He sighed.

"Then I guess your key would have to do."

Kiba held up the key to my, and Hinata's hotel room.

"You don't where we're staying."

"Yeah but it has the room number in it, and there aren't that many hotels here."

He said jumping out of the room.

"Why do you want Hinata?"

I demanded. Kiba looked down at me.

"We don't, but the Akatsuki does."

"You're working for the Akatsuki?"

I couldn't believe it. The Akatsuki is a group vampires that are trying to take over.

"I thought werewolves hated them?"

I said to him.

"We do, and we're not working for them. We made a deal we find the Hyugas, and they leave our territory alone. It's a pretty fair trade if you ask me."

"What do they want with her?"

I asked more to myself then to him.

"Who knows? See ya."

He put the bars down over the hole.

"Oh! And the bars are cover in werewolf blood."

He called back.

'I can't let Hinata get taken to the Akatsuki… alone.'

I thought hit me.

"Wait!"

I called back.

"Yes?"

He sang.

'I hate when people talk like that.'

I thought bitterly. I took a deep breath.

"If I take you to her… will you take me with her?"

I asked. He smirked in triumph.

"Why not. Tenten, Shikamaru!"

He called. He opened the door letting the other two in.

"Wrist."

Tenten ordered.

'Not so sweet now.'

I thought holding my wrist up to her. She tied my wrist with sliver chains. I notice her wearing gloves as well. Sliver doesn't burn vampires, but is impossible for us to break. As for werewolves they can break through is with ease, but it burns them. So you got your good, and your bad.

I would like for someone to review this story. I know someone's reading it out there. Please I be really happy! ^.^


	4. Kiba stop flirting! Dream

they took me outside, and I notice that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Can we hurry? I might not burn in the sun, but I still get killer headaches."

They nod, and followed me to where I was staying. I stopped in front of the door.

"This is it?"

Shikamaru asked. I nod

"And she's in there?"

Kiba asked.

"Yes she's not suppose to leave without me."

I told them. Kiba nod, and unlocked the door. Tenten pushed me in first, and I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Gaara thank god your ok! I thought…"

She stopped when she seen the wolves.

"Heh well aren't you a cutie."

Kiba told her. She blushed a little.

"Kiba stop flirting!"

Tenten shouted. He glared at her for a second.

"Let her go."

Hinata demanded.

"Come on Hyuga let's go."

Kiba motioning her towards him. When she didn't move he sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

He told her.

'And you were ok with hurting me?'

I asked myself. Hinata's eyes turned red, and she got ready to fight.

"Hinata don't."

I told her. She looked at me in shock.

"What?"

She asked not believing it. I shook my head no.

"Hinata just do they say."

I told calmly. She nod yes, and held her wrist up. Kiba tied her with sliver chains. They led us to a carriage, and helped us in. Tenten, and Shikamaru in the front, and Kiba inside with us.

"Might as well get some sleep right?"

Kiba said sitting down in front of us. His eyes were locked on Hinata's, and her on his. I cocked a non-existed brow at them.

"So you really don't where the other Hyuga is?"

He asked me, but not looking away from Hinata. I shook my head.

"No we haven't seen him since we were attacked by a pack."

I told him. I felt tears forming.

'Crap.'

A little while later I fell a sleep. I dreamed about the last time I saw Neji.

{DREAM}

We were walking in some woods, and the sun was going to be rising soon. Neji had his arm rapped around my waist, and Hinata was up a head a little.

"You look beautiful."

Neji told me. I giggled a little.

"_Damn it Hyuga!"_

I shouted at him. He smirked.

"_What?"_

He asked innocently. I growled at him.

"_Only werewolves growl."_

Hinata said over her shoulder smiling at us. Neji pulled me in front of him, and kissed me on the lips. The kiss made me melt into him. I heard Hinata cough a little before saying.

"I'm going to find a spot for us to rest in, and give you two some privies. Don't make me an aunt."

She called back. Neji pulled away from me, and tried to go after Hinata for that comment. But I held him back.

"_Neji stop it she's just joking."_

I told him. He smirked evilly at me.

"_Your mine now."_

He said before he pushed me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud, and Neji on top of me.

"_Baster!"_

I shouted playfully at him. He kissed me again, and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands went up the back of my shirt, and mine went up the front of his.

"I lo…"

He was interrupted by a scream. A scream that we know to well.

"HINATA!"

We screamed. Neji took off in a blink of an eye,and I ran after him. Neji was faster then me by a long shot so by the time I got there he was already fighting some werewolves.

"Hinata! Neji!"

I shouted running to them. Neji shook his head, and pushed Hinata towards me.

"_Get Hinata out of here!"  
><em>He ordered before dodging one of the wolves. I shook my head no.

"_We can't leave you!"_

"_Gaara I said…"  
>"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"<em>

I screamed. He looked from me to the wolves.

"_Ok new plan. Hinata take Gaara, and get out of here."_

He ordered her. She nod yes, and dragged me away as fast as she could.

"_Neji!"  
><em>I shouted. He looked back at me, and smiled.

"_I love you Gaara. Keep the both of you safe."_

Was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared from my sight. I thought once that ended I would wake up, but I didn't my dream went to something else. I saw a boy about my age with angel wigs, and me fighting him with decaying bat wings. I was about to finish off my opponent when a sliver lasso caught me. I looked back, and seen Neji he was holding me back.

"_Now!"_

He shouted before saying.

"_I'm sorry."_

Then the guy pierced through my heart.

{DREAM ENDS}

Review please! I'm begging you! It's fun being dramatic, and begging really dose work I guess. Please review. A cookie if you do… (holds cookie out) ^.^


	5. Join Us

It's been so long since I last updated this hope everyone likes it, and review please if you think I should add this, or that to it!

I woke up in a cold sweat, and panting.

"Gaara are you ok?"

Hinata asked concern laced in her voice. I looked at her for second then nodded yes

"Bad dream."

I told her.

"We'll be there in a hour."

Kiba said looking at Hinata again. She blushed at him.

'What's going on?'

I asked myself watching them. they seem to be ok with each other? When we got to the Akatsuki lair Tenten, and Shikamaru helped me out, and Kiba helped Hinata out.

"Thank you."

She said to him. He blushed at her.

'What the hell is going on with them?'

I thought again. I looked up at the lair it was an old run down castle that was being taken over by ivy. We went through the huge doors where two figures stood.

"You brought the Hyuga girl? Good boy.

One of the guys said. Kiba growled at this but Shikamaru elbowed him in the ribs shuting him up.

"Yeah here this is for you to."

Tenten said pushing me forward making me fall forward.

"And a Sabaku? Leader will be please."

The other guy said helping me up.

"We still have our deal right? We got you a Hyuga, and you leave our territory alone?"

Kiba said. The guy that helped me up nodded.

"Yes we are men of our words. You may go now."  
>He said. He motion for the other to get Hinata from Kiba.<p>

"Good luck."

Kiba whispered to Hinata. She nodded saying thank you. I looked back at Kiba he had regret filled eyes.

"Well leader will want to see you."

"Itachi are they here? Leader is getting impatient."

A guy my age, and looked similar to the holding me asked coming the down stairs. He stopped, and looked at me then Hinata.

"Sasuke!?"  
>Hinata shouted her eyes wide. He smirked.<p>

"Nice to see you again Hinata… who's your friend?"

He asked looking at me again. I glared at him.

"Baby brother let's go."

"Yes Itachi."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. They led us up the stairs that Sasuke had came down.

"Where's Neji?"

Sasuke asked turning to look at us. My heart felt like it stopped for a second thinking about Neji.

"Yes I was thinking that to."

The shark looking guy behind Hinata said.

"We don't know… we were attacked by a pack, and he stayed behind so we could get away."

I explained.

"To bad. I would've like to battle with him."

Sasuke said opening a huge door.

"In you go."

"Kisame be nice. They are our guests."

Itachi said smirking at us. I glared at him. I looking in front of me there were a bit of people in the room.

"There's a lot more of them then I thought."

I told Hinata. she nod agreeing. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame went to their spots leaving us in the middle of the room to be looked down upon.

"What do we have here?"

The guy at the head of the bunch asked.

"A Sabaku sir."  
>Itachi said. I glared at the leader.<p>

"Well aren't you a bitch. Glaring at leader fuckin crazy bitch."

A guy with sliver hair said shaking his head.

"What do you want with Hinata?"

I demanded.

"Well now it's what do we want with the both of you."

The leader said looking me dead in the eye. I felt so small under his stare.

"What d-d-d-do you w-w-want?"

Hinata stuttered. She stayed behind me a little which was ok. If they tried anything I was going to protect her.

"For you to join us."

The only girl said.

"And if we refuse?"

I asked.

"Same old Gaara."  
>I froze. I knew that voice. I turned to see Sasori.<p>

"Sasori?"

I hissed glaring daggers at him.

"Hello Gaara it's been a long time."

He said. I growled.

"Werewolves growl."

Kisame joked. I didn't look at him my eyes were fixed on Sasori.

"I will not join a cult with you."

I said with as much venom as I could.

"Hinata will you join us?"

The leader asked.

"I-I-I I don't join anything t-t-t-that Neji, or Gaara won't join."

She stuttered but she was confident. I smiled at her for that.

"Let me tell you that if you don't join then we will have to kill you."

Itachi said.

'What's with that threat?'

I thought. I turned back Sasori then Hinata.

'I have to do what's best for Hinata… even… even if I have to be with that traitor.'

I growled before I turned to Hinata. She nodded knowing what I was thinking. She knew that I would join anything to keep her safe.

"Fine we'll join."

I said through gritted teeth.

"That's a good bitch."

"Hidan enough."

Leader said. Hidan pouted while crossing his arms for being scolded by his leader.

"Deidara, Sasuke please untie them."

Leader said. He sat in a chair… or more like a thrown that was behind him. A guy with long blonde hair walked up to Hinata, and cut the ropes. She rubbed her wrist from the pain. Sasuke walked up to me with a smirk.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."  
>He said.<p>

"More like hell."  
>I muttered.<p> 


End file.
